Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy: Zombie Crisis
by Spectral-Unknown
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are the last two ponies alive - will they stop the ponycopalypse and save the world?
1. Act I

Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy's Zombie Crisis

* * *

><p>Part 1. Triumph: Together Invincible<p>

* * *

><p>Fall into the void of memories and events that lead to this triumph was inevitable. Gravitational forces of her own mind were taking Fluttershy's consciousness on a ride to experience and sum up the dramatic movie of her own, absurdly unpredictable life of the last few months. Indeed unpredictable, her shotgun was reminding her with every big "BANG" it let out, screaming throughout the world. How'd it come to this?<p>

"Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy wailed with all the strength her mouth was able to gather. Her tired and tortured, but courageous voice was clear in the department of what she wanted: "I need you here. There are too many of them charging!". Having pulled the trigger, but with no response from the jammed gun, fear almost returned into Fluttershy's mind. Luckily, she put herself together and did the only thing she could: hoof kicking.

Standing on a five meter pile of zombiponies corpses, painted with dark, crimson blood coat and onyx coloured ash from the Poniville consumed in fire, Fluttershy was everything but cute. A ruthless grin was drawn all over her grim face, sending enemies into the state of despair, one look at a time. Fluttershy, the grim reaper was looking at them, ready to send their souls to the Otherworld. She was kicking out the last of the zombieponies with her deadly hooves.

"Pinkie Pie...!" slowly she repeated, increasing her voice power from low muttering to a full blown scream. As she finished a U-turn back hooves attack, she found Pinkie Pie, cheerfully as ever coming out of fucking nowhere. Now, the duo was ready to dance the last dance of death and indeed they have. In a blink of an eye, the last ten zombieponies were lying lifelessly on the ground, pale under a crimson, half black sky.

"We've got them all! It's over!" Pinkie Pie lukewarmly cheered. She knew that this was no funny occasion, but her job throughout life was to make everyone happy. She only wanted things go back to how they were before this bloody massacre that destroyed the world. As Fluttershy stood firmly, gazing into the sky, obviously not hearing Pinkie Pie's words, Pinkie knew she does not need to pretend everything's fine, so she lowered her smile and let the sorrow appear on her blood stained face.

Looking not towards, but through the, for her invisible sky, Fluttershy stared into her own soul. Finally, the scary, firm as a rock Fluttershy started to fall apart. The Ponyville was bathed in the flames of hate and destruction. Within such a hostile environment Fluttershy became who she needed to become, just to save lives that yet had not withered away and died. She failed. The world that still was standing, now safe on it's own is not enough. Where is everypony? Pinkie Pie and she may have been able to whipe out the evil, but where is the life they wanted to protect? Heat of the scorching flames spreading all over Equestria dispersed the tear Fluttershy's sorrowful eye let free into this hostile, lifeless world. Everything was fire.

There was only one thing that could bring everypony back and Fluttershy was determined to do everything in and out of her power to bring them back. Right now, she was not able to do so. The tired body of an exhausted pony was too weak to do anything else but sleep. Falling into restless sleep, her mind fell through the gallery of memories. "How did all this happen? A mere few weeks ago I was a shy girl, not a full blown warrior mare" Fluttershy asked herself.

* * *

><p>2: Armageddon Twilight<p>

* * *

><p>"Um... if you don't mind, that is..." scared to death and defensive Fluttershy retreated into her usual verbal corner where she couldn't be assaulted by poisonous tongues of otherponies.<p>

The surprised stallion was looking at Fluttershy losing her confidence, but not being very familiar with her, he did not know it was her low confidence talking. What he saw was a brave girl that dared to ask him for a date muttering some unclear sentence. Unknowingly, while being confused, his eyes started to stare at Fluttershy, what made the situation 20% more awkward for her.

The horror overtook the yellow Fluttershy's soul and practically froze her body. Not being able to withstand this torture of waiting a few seconds for a response, without any coordination or thinking, she jumped in the side, desperately trying to run away. Badly coordinated, she fell into a bush and started rolling down the steep of the hill she and the stallion were on.

With her head dived into the grass, the first thing she felt as the senses returned to her body was the freshness of this tranquil spring day. She listened - the birds were singing. She looked in front of her - vividly coloured, green grass tickled her. Making a sincere smile, she forgot all about the series of unfortunate events leading her to this heavenly meadow.

"ouch..." Fluttershy muttered as her body started to feel pain. Suddenly she realised something was wrong- while her head was on the ground, her shiny and round, insanely nicely curved plot was sticking up the air, like a mountain. Swiftly, she fluttered her wings and risen the body up. Now, standing on all four of her legs, Fluttershy looked around, stretching her neck.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled from her balcony. Startled again, Fluttershy jumped. Looking around like a maniac, finally she realized that Twilight's awesometacular looking Tree-Library-House was ten meters left of her! "Come here, for a visit Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled.

Ashamed from her bad perception not noticing the house and almost being seen in a quite challenging pose that would surely need to be censored from any medium, she tried not to show her nervousness. Slowly, Fluttershy walked towards the awesome house of Twilight Sparkle. "What will miss Sparkle have for her today?" Fluttershy was curious.

Having entered the magnificent tree of knowledge, the yellow pony was confused where to go next. The whole place was bright, polished and ordered no more and no less than perfectly. Where should I go? Left or right, or maybe wait here? Maybe Twilight is waiting for me upstairs? "Damn" Fluttershy was getting nervous. Luckily, Twilight came down the stairs and sorted the confusion out.

"Fluttershy." Twilight seriousness was surreal.

After making a fragile, scared look for a ten millionth time throughout her shy life, Fluttershy expected Twilight to make this situation less scary. Of course, that did not happen and instead, Twilight continued in the worst possible way:

"The World is coming to an end" echoed through the awkward silence of the room.

"Equestria will burn and everypony will disappear from the face of existence" the room felt cold.

"You are the only one that can change that" Twilight stated bluntly.

Fluttershy felt as if the world turned into a dream. "You must be fucking kidding me" she thought. Anticipating Twilight's next words, unlucky as she was today, she expected to get diagnosed with cancer. What actually happened did not surprise her – she lost consciousness. As she was loosing consciousness, she heard Twilight's last words: "I'm putting an enchantment on you, you'll revive this dying world!"

* * *

><p>Now, after finally defeating the ponycopalypse, the next step was to revive the world, somehow... But before that, she needed to rest. Falling into the dreams, her memories continued to whirl as she had a retrospective look on the happenings throughout the last few weeks.<p>

The exhausted, but still very much awake, Pinkie Pie was looking gently at Fluttershy.

"Poor girl, she was always a passive type of pony. This must be a terrible burden for her" Pinkie Pie thought as she sat down right next to Fluttershy, guarding her from any possible danger.

* * *

><p>3: Requiem for Fluttershy pt. 1<p>

Day and night, screams filled the ether of the Ponyverse. As zombieponies ferociously kept multiplying, life and the land turned obsolete. One by one, familiar pony faces decomposed, faded into vaguely familiar aberrations. Moon turned pale white out of fear. It reflected the colour of Luna's emotional state. Sun was there by the day, but it's rays were distant and cold. Celestia was nowhere to be found. The God left them to fend for themselves. Just as Twilight Sparkle announced, a big disaster has befallen Equestria.

Everypony ran for their lives. As water in a vicious stream, they scattered everywhere over the mortal plains of fading Ponyearth. A few magnificent bastards, like the godlike Celestia and demigod Luna vanished from the face of planet and went somewhere. Maybe to the Moon or the stars? The whole situation was unexpected, defied all logic, but no one had time to piece the jigsaw puzzle together. For now, it was a time to banish from the deaths sight.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy slept in serene sleep: "Sleep child of mine, you'll relinquish this world" she dreamt someone smiling at her. And then her eyes opened; gray feelings of despair welcomed her. Fluttershy has awakened for some reason. She was entrusted with the job of saving the whole pony universe.

This is a chapter about how I, Fluttershy died for the first time.

* * *

><p>"I remember waking up in the wilderness of Everfree forest" Fluttershy commented to herself. "Am I floating? I'm dreaming. That pony lying on the earth over there... These are my memories?" yellow angel's thoughts fluttered, but soon lapsed from her mind as she observed her former self.<p>

The scared little pony just opened her gentle, cyan eyes. Lost in both time and space, she instantly lied into the grass, worried, scanning the wilderness around her with her big, beautiful eyes. Deep green, tree tops were hanging high up in the air, making the forest seem like a big hall in which, a malicious entity from some myth that Twilight could tell, lives. Fluttershy wished there was more light; a few sun rays penetrating the leaf top barricades were able to create the ambivalent feeling of both day and night. The perfect combination for shadows to play tricks with poor wanderer's minds. Even worse, Fluttershy did not know where exactly she was, nor how long was she absent from the world – a few hours? Or maybe a few days?

"Oh my!" quickly, yellow pony was distracted.

"Look at all these different kinds of birds!" cheerfully she commented whilst watching a few unspecified bird subjects fly some ten meters up from the ground, half way in between the earth and tree top roof.

"Maybe this place isn't that bad" Fluttershy apologised to the nature. She thought that every life form is connected to each other through the big cosmic energy of life. "Bad, bad Fluttershy! How could you condemn this nice, tranquil forest!" she scolded herself. Now, after a few minutes of observing this unknown place, the pony started jumping, playing like a child. The forest had everything she liked: anonymity, tranquillity and animals. She even started liking the sinister shadows fighting the light for dominance, for the two made a mysterious, mystic atmosphere.

Adjusting her eyes to Everfree forest's darkness, Fluttershy began to see the big, old oak trees; hundreds of branches building an impressive roof; birds gliding through the air; a deer running over the forest's lush carpet. Fluttershy felt as if she could scream! Taking a deep breath, she unleashed one cute, quiet and heart warming "yay!"

Light hearted pony enjoyed blissful ignorance she swam in. It was a good thing that Twilight did not tell her the stories of the beasts living here. It was no accident that ponies did not wander into this haunted place. Even Zecora lived far away from the deep parts of the forest our favourite pony was in. Unfortunately, Fluttershy's peace did not last much longer. A discordant growl broke loose and attacked the forest from all directions, reminding everyone of the reason why the beasts are the rulers here.

Fluttershy didn't need to be told twice how dangerous you are. Torn apart by panic, Fluttershy fell on the ground. Crouching with eyes wide opened, she started to go somewhere. Any direction is fine, she just needed to get out of here. With adrenaline pumping through her fragile heart, the yellow pony started moving through the bushes and overgrown grass, praying to Celestia that no one finds her. Gentle pony's breathing was heavy and with every breath and movement she was more and more aware of the fact that her body was shaking.

"All alone, I don't know where am I..." fragile pony's mind returned to the reality.

"What happened, how did I come here?" she started over thinking things she knew had no answers right now. Chaotically over thinking everything, feeling threatened and dizzy, she continued to move forward. Every second seemed like an eternity. Fluttershy did not know how much time passed, nor if she moved two or a few hundred meters.

"What if this is no problem, if actually nothing major happened... Everything will be good as soon as I find somepony." lost Fluttershy started lamenting out loud after some time. Her voice was tense.

High grass was tickling her nose during her self proclaimed, fearless march of running away. "It takes guts to run away" she thought. Playing with her own mind, trying to think as little as she could about the forest, shadows around her made her restless. No longer she enjoyed anything in this forest, everything was a problem right now. Animals? A snake could pop up from nowhere at any second. Shadows? They were scary. Vegetation? She can't orient herself because of it. Her tense spirit could not hold any more so she became sloppy: loosing her ninja-esque silence and the cover of grass, the forest life started to notice her loud steps and yellow shape.

"Think of your friends. The rabbit that lives near your house. Come on Fluttershy, don't be negative. Maybe the roar from earlier was a call for friendship..."

Still making much noise in the sleeping forest, she remembered some words from her earlier sleep and Twilight's surreal zomie story. A little angry on Twilight for making that story up as if the current situation was not scary enough, even more fear filled poor Fluttershy's soul. She understood nothing what was happening - she couldn't just simply dismiss Twilight's story; it was mean and unprobable, but they were friends. Twilight would never lie to her.

Practically running now, Fluttershy bumped into a minor beast of the forest – the manticore. Last time she met it, it was hurt and she helped it, but this time it was not a part of the test; it was ready to eat her, or at least she thought that.

Realising what she is facing, fragile and shy pony wanted to curl up in the grass. She imagined the beast swinging it's vicious tail and hurting her. "I want my home..." her life flashed in front of her eyes. Now deathly scared, her pony instincts took over: not knowing what was she doing, Fluttershy ran as fast as she could, right towards manticore's legs. With blind luck she dashed in between those legs. Quickly, she fluttered her wings and rose up in the air vertically. Closing her eyes, she broke through the leaf barricades of the tree tops. Mere moments later, in one second flat, she was over the forest, flying as fast as never before, travelling towards the Poniville, not knowing what was waiting there. Manticore did not follow her.

* * *

><p>4: Pinkie Pie's last Party<p>

"In the name of all ponies, I'd like to thank all righteous forces wielding the universe and binding our lives to our PonyEarth..." Pinkie Pie, the pony in the center of attention gasped for air while talking relentlessly: "... I'd like to thank Celestia and Luna the most, because of their constant work. Without them, the Sun would not rise and Moon would not glow in the air, giving us light even in the pitch black night."

Finished with her speech, somewhat awkwardly, Pinkie started threading over the table she rose up on to make her newest party speech. Now, finished with the speech, Pinkie felt as if something was missing. Out of blue (or maybe pink), Pinkie added "I'd like to thank everypony for coming to my first annual party of life!". Finally finishing the boring introduction, her over analytical eyes scanned the crowd of 101 pony that accepted her party invitation. Hopping down the table, she found herself on the floor of her own house. It did not look like it was her house though; not even the most fancy parties she designed had this much decoration. Pinkie Pie may be an over enthusiastic party mare, but even she knew not to go over the top as this party did. Looking around, she found it strange that Twilight would ask her to make a party; then decorate everything to the point of even Pinkie knowing it's overdone; and finally, it was unexpected from Twilight to write a speech for Pinkie to read. She usually just improvised, why is this so important? Pinkie was going to ask Twilight what is the meaning of all this, but with her mind dazzled by all the Braoque decorations and her attention span being that of a small child, Pinkie forgot it. In ten seconds flat.

Turning towards Twilight, pink face of a pony that made the speech wanted to know if she passed miss Sparkles standards. With a creepy smile, thinking it was just a normal, cheerful face Pinkie Pie bluntly asked "Did I do good?"

It may have been unnecessary to ask that question and Pinkie knew it very well, but her impulses always got the better of her. Twilight's body language and general anticipation of the party obviously stated that everything was at least fine if not great.

"Of course Pinkie, great and energetic as always, Pinkie" Twilight abetted, but it was too late. Pinkie was already ten meters away, drinking beer and dancing on the table. How does she do that? This place is crowded.

"The world is on the precipice of a disaster" Twilight knew and so she wandered out of Pinkie's house. I've dealt with Fluttershy earlier today and I've dealt with Pinkie now" she orderly checked her mental "to do" list. And then she went away, not to be seen again.

* * *

><p>5: Requiem for Fluttershy: pt. 2<p>

Dashing through the air, barely escaping from the forest, gentle Fluttershy was glad that there was no climatic battle with the beast. "It's not following me. Yay." she thought. Her train of thoughts derailed soon, though. Having escaped the situation, gentle cyan eyes of the pony saw that there are many details of the world in front of her, not quite right. Although the air was rushing over her face, making it a little problematic to see everything, it was obvious that sun rays were cold and that it was still unusually hot.

Confused, landing into Poniville, Fluttershy broke the barrier of ignorance and found out infernal news. The city appeared untidy and Fluttershy's felt disturbed. The zombies walked the streets and Fluttershy didn't like that. Out of nowhere, before she could even react, Pinkie Pie jumped from the second floor of the house in front of her and pushed Fluttershy inside. Fast, Pinkie uncovered a hole in the floor and pushed bewildered Fluttershy inside. Together the two ponies passed through a maze of passages in the walls of the house and ended up in a hidden room of the second floor of Pinkie's house.

Finally settled in the safety of the house, yellow pony petrified. Widely spread eyes had something to tell; mouth soon confirmed it: "There are zombies here. Why aren't they in some book as usual?"

Serious, as she was every day since last week, Pinkie Pie approached this problem diplomatically. Fluttershy was in a fragile state of mind, she needed to hear something that would make her optimistic.

"Well, zombies kindda ruined my party last week." Pinkie tried to sound like an innocent carefree girl.

"That reminds me, why didn't you come to my party that day?" she tried to change the subject.

Standing on all four legs, Pinkie watched petrified Flutterstatue sitting. She made a forced smile.

Fluttershy finally showed signs of life . "I dont know..." she stoped for a moment.

"...maybe because I lost consciousness that day." she paused again.

With a tense voice, she continued "And Twilight told me I was to stop zombie ponycoplalypse"

Visibly frustrated voice of Fluttershy finished her talk "And then I woke up in the Everfree forest where a manticore tried to kill me and then zompieponies here."

Not sure what to say, Pinkie Pie decided to sum up what happened in last few days: "In the middle of party a week ago, this... started"

Obviously frustrated with recent happenings, finally having someone to share her drama with, Pinkie Pie exploded with words. "Oh Fluttershy, I'm so happy you're here. I was alone for at least five days, there's no one else left!"

Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped towards Fluttershy, letting a few tears out by the way "I've got food and ammunition here that I got from Celestia's abandoned castle, but it's no good on it's own. We'll need to make all the zombieponies go away!"

Fluttershy, in a moment of complete clarity muttered "You mean we'll need to kill them."

"Say..." she continued. "Where are... Applejack. Twilight. Rarity. Rainbow Dash?"

There was no answer.

The depths of Fluttershy's brain kept a secret hell machine. It would start sometimes, most notably when her friends were in danger. The angst container of her brain was full. Tank full of sorrow started overfilling. Happiness formula was currently not being used to produce countermeasures to neutralize the former two. Not to break her psyche, the hell machine, turned on. The angst and sorrow were mixed. The door to chamber of stored fear and anger, she accumulated throughout her pacifist life opened. A violent chemical reaction ensured.

Looking at Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie waited for a sign of anything.

Opening her eyes wide as never before, Fluttershy's breathing was loud. The angry pony screamed as she fiercely ran out of the house. She concentrated all the energy she had in her hooves. Fluttershy's jaw was very visible, standing out arrogantly. Through the window, she jumped and flew. Her mind was united, focused on one thing – revenge.

Complete chaos and instincts took over Fluttershy as she yelled "You won't take my friends!". Accelerating, she was rushing towards ground. With her head, Fluttershy bashed into a zombiepony. Crash landing onto land, whiping zombiepony unconcious, all zombiepony eyes were on her. Although having a big headache from the impact, she could count 50 of them, but she knew more were to come. Arrogantly, she wailed: "I'm going to kill you".

Fluttershy wanted to triumph over them all. She activated the bomb she snatched from Pinkie Pie's hidden house. Rolling it right into the masses of Zombieponies, it exploded and unraveled Fluttershy's descent into madness. She screamed and rammed into zombies again. And again. Her head felt big and painful but she didn't stop. MORE, she wanted.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Fluttershy was resting in Pinkie Pie's hideout. Pinkie looked at her seriously: "Don't do that ever again".<p>

"I'm sorry" Fluttershy muttered. She was back to her old self.

In the deadly silence, both ponies did not know what to say to each other. Fluttershy was unsettled by her earlier aggressive and self destructive behaviour. This was a mere moment of tranquillity. Next moment, her aggressive side reappeared with the memories of old friends. She had to make everything right again. "That was not me, or at least not regular me. I did not know I had it in myself..." Fluttershy thought "It was as if I died today..."

"We'll fix this" Fluttershy said calmly, looking at Pinkie.

"I know we will" Pinkie Pie said although she had her doubts.

Silence filled the room again, leaving the ponies to reflect on their actions and thoughts.

* * *

><p>6: World Burns on...<p>

Cyan eyes amidst the ashes of the Poniville had a strong smirk of arrogance. She awoke finally, after having dreamt of her life. Yellow hooves lifted her body off the ground, quickly. Disturbing the ashes sleeping on the earth, she rose up, over the land of death. She stopped the zombie invasion and defended this soil from a disaster. Reflecting on what had been start of this bloody adventure, Fluttershy had her short rest. It was enough. She regained her faith and belief.

The mysterious strings of fate which made this cruel joke over the spectral plains of life were wrong, she thought. The world constantly goes forward, never, even for a moment stopping, what makes everypony evolve and change every day. That is the way the world is supposed to be. This last turn of faith that abolished the pony race was inexcusable. Now no one could make any progress any more. Such a devious, cruel system, the last turn fate made... It is wrong! Even if the fabric of universe, the faith and time turn against her and pony kind , Fluttershy will not stop.

"It's a vile system. I want my friends back. Fate, I reject you and all decisions you've made in the last month."

Fluttershy's eyes, whenever she thought about this vile development, turned into madman's cry. A scream against the world.

"Whoever made this cruel joke on ponykind, can go to hell. I'll even escort him there."

Recalcitrant, standing firmly on the face of the world, her enemy territory, Fluttershy muttered a few words as her mind was overflowing with ideas :

"The world tried to dismember my life... Destroy all my friends. Everything I know. Faith, time, universe, gods... Whoever made this joke over my life will burn. Yes! Even if I destroy the whole world, I'll bring you all back, my friends. They say the world goes on, but that's not true... I'll make you stop, world. I'll make you burn and BURN, until I get EVERYTHING back. I promise myself. I will succeed."

Unleashing a gaze around her, Fluttershy saw Pinkie Pie overseeing her from the other side of this unfortunate, annihilated street. Slightly surprised on how awesome Pinkie has become during the last month, guarding her from the distance, letting her have some privacy to making peace with herself, Fluttershy looked Pinkie Pie with a lot of optimism.

"I feel like I'm burning inside, screaming from the sorrow, but I feel strong. Like a monster. It's time to do something, for once in my life" Fluttershy thought.

"Pinkie Pie, have you made your own resolutions about what happened?" Fluttershy yelled to the other side of the street. She knew everything was destroyed, but she also knew that she had a great friend still alive, with whom she could and will turn the world to what it was before. Pinkie Pie's eyes revealed that she didn't make peace with anything, just as Fluttershy didn't herself. They both knew that they will never stop, until everything is back to normal. Somehow they will succeed.

"Let's go" the last two mares standing on the world said at the same time, rushing out of the crumbling ruins of Poniville, somewhere, to find how did this happen and why. The world was theirs to correct.

To be continued...


	2. Act II

Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy's Zombie Crisis; Act II

* * *

><p>2.1: Desolate Soil<p>

There was a castle in the sky. In a desolate valley. Valley enclaved by piles of mountains, stretching over the bland, vast horizon without end. Castle stood in the middle, levitating, untainted and untouched by anypony for aeons. It's white walls faded to a grey hue from the impact of time. Obediently, the castle walls stood petrified on their place even through the worst disasters and weather conditions this world had to flail them with.

From a distance, moving towards the castle, two ponies strolled silently. It was middle of the day; Sun was indifferently changing it's position over the naked sky and the wind slowly blew, carrying the apathy of this alien world around. Pony duo was slowly making their way towards the giant architectural marvel, silently listening the sound of hooves constantly colliding with grainy, rocky and dusty earth.

Fluttershy was trying to resolve tangled feelings dwelling within her psyche. She didn't know if it was the general apathetic atmosphere of this strange land or her own feelings that she felt last few weeks. Fluttershy felt slow indifference and constant faint tension in her heart. It was as if she had locked some problems deep within herself. Maybe, with time passing some feelings got imprinted deeper and deeper into her, until she forgot them. Really, how much time did it pass since she and Pinkie Pie went onto a quest to revive the world? Neither of them counted, for they knew it would take long. Time after all, did not meant almost anything, any more. There were no ponies you wanted to see or jobs you had to do. The only reminder of time left was the eventual reality of death, waiting for everypony at the end of his life. She remembered the lustful fires of the will for revenge and blood thirstiness she felt when the mission was simple matter of banishing the hordes of zombies to death. But now, there were no beings Flutterage could release her destructive anguish and frustration on. These feelings, along with most of frustration she felt, caved into her subconsciousness as she could not handle the ambiguity of feeling them all the time, every day. The constant reminder for that was, she thought, the feeling of nervousness and tension that her heart felt faintly all the time. She feared that she was losing motivation. But Fluttershy knew she'll never stop looking for a solution. Besides, right now, she was marching towards the possible answer to the problem! It was better for her to take a deep breath and stop having so many doubts. Fluttershy inhaled fresh air, slowly, as much as she could. Kept it for a moment - then exhaled.

One and a half meter left of Fluttershy, walked Pinkie Pie, the self proclaimed great explorer! Although she didn't want to rub it into Fluttershy's face, Pinkie actually enjoyed the last few months. Although remembering her friends stirred her calmness and invoked the wrath of her own skeletons in the closet, she was happy with the way her life turned after the catastrophe. Pinkie was enthusiastic and proud of her very own psychological development. In the old days she fitted the role of just another silly comedic pony, but now she had the burden of almost impossible, self imposed mission on her back; the hardest type of the mission. And she was trying to be as serious and objective as it was possible. Her heart tingled every time she remembered how, when the hell started, she put herself together and joined with Fluttershy. For such a fragile pony as Fluttershy to be tortured this way, Pinkie Pie was unhappy about though. It was not that bad, the two had some great time together, but Fluttershy too often reacted seriously, even to jokes.

"Umm... Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy quietly and unenthusiastically turned towards her.

"Yes?" Pinkie answered relatively quietly for her usual habits as she tried to match her wavelength to Fluttershy's.

"I was wondering, what if we find nothing here?"

"You can't know that. Even if we find nothing, we'll be the first ponies in aeons to walk on this sacred soil. Enjoy this place a little more. This is still your life, not just a mission."

The yellow pony made a faint smile for a moment, just to let Pinkie Pie know how she appreciated the reassuring answer. She was already aware of everything that Pinkie said, but her doubts were here and she needed someone to extinguish them. Who's better at that than her only, strong and dedicated companion?

Fluttershy speeded up her walk and tried experiencing the world more personally. Still, she was nervous. Or excited? Yellow pony was not sure how to distinguish those two feelings any more. The castle seemed nearer. After thinking a little more, it hit her that this was indeed an honour; no pony walked on this land in a long time and this sight is virtually unknown to any being that ever lived on earth. It was the garden of pony creation.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was sorting the data in her head. Who knew what waited for them here? She tried to remembered everything she found about this place in Celestia's royal library. Before she found Fluttershy in infected Poniville, she made a stupid decision – she was going to hide in Celestia's royal castle and use it as her base. Unfortunately, she didn't think that even the castle would be desecrated. When she uncovered the inconvenient truth, after she finally arrived to the castle, Pinkie was able to hide in royal library for a whole day before dashing back to her little city hideout. Although she didn't have a reputation for being a bookworm as Twilight was, she had a few tricks of her own. While Twilight knew everything of the usual calibre, Pinkie was more specific. She read wacky literature and some really underground stuff. What she found at the royal library was something of extreme importance what was obviously kept from sight. A strange book lacking any pictures or words on it's cover. The book was hidden in Celestia's own personal desk, within a magically sealed containment. Pinkie was sure that opening the desk was something that'd send you for a million years to the moon or maybe even kill you. Good that the desk was broken due to zombie mayhem! Pinkie Pie giggled.

Book had words "Virtues of the Beasts" imprinted on it's first page and it told a story of the oldest known pony existence, long before Celestia was born. The parts of the book that Pinkie could read told about the myth of creation and gods who assembled pony world from ashes. Of the grand self realisation the ponykind had. What she couldn't read scared her. There were languages in the book that no one except maybe Celestia and maybe not even her knew to read. To the pink pony, right now the weather was exciting with a few clouds of potentially scary.

"Fluttershy, I'm very excited" Pinkie Pie was obviously, excited. "We're going to the place where ponies originally came from. The gates of the garden of eden. Or at least this book says it's it!" Pinkie giggled.

Still walking, but being very close to the castle that seemed bigger and bigger, Fluttershy felt similar to Pinkie, but a lot more cautious.

* * *

><p>2.2: Crystal Ammunition<p>

Under a small tree Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy decided to make a camp. Flogged by the wind since the beginning of time, this land grew desolate. It seemed dead as the freezing tundra, but devoid of chilling ice. It instead presented itself with grey and brown, colours of scarcity. Journeying into this vast valley, as ponies reached nearer and nearer towards their destination, more and more did they see hostility. And it was obvious why – winds were getting stronger the more they dived into the east, far from the last place charted by maps. Finally arriving near the castle, the ponies stopped and made a camp. Sun burned and drained energy from ponies on these long marches over the deserted land. The ponies needed rest under a shade, so they do not overheat. As usual, they found a tree to rest with.

"So, we're finally here" Fluttershy glared at the big castle in the sky.

"You couldn't say it in more cliched words, could you?" Pinkie Pie teased Fluttershy. She waited for a few moments and made some kind of an apology "But I get it, you're just trying to start a conversation!"

Ponies lifted their heads towards the sky, carefully positioning them under the shade of the nearly, lonely tree. Because of castle's gigantic nature, the girls were not sure how high was the building floating. From what they could see, it's lengthy walls transformed into at least eight slim, spiky towers.

"This is quite a frightening sight. Big tower, origins of pony race and desolate expanses. I'd like to rest here now and it'd be good if we'd wait for tomorrow morning to continue our exploration" Fluttershy, quickly and intelligently summed up her thoughts on the current situation. Satisfied with her firm attitude, she waited for Pinkie to respond. Yellow pony took another deep breath to relax a little.

"Yep!" cheerfully Pinkie shook her head.

The ponies had come to their destination. Duo sat onto their plots, looking into scarce landscape and setting sun, waiting for night to fall. They were tired not just physically, but also mentally. In various fiction, in both real and pony world, the destination is universally depicted as a safe place, a haven where ecstasy and rest await self sacrificing travellers. It was no wonder the ponies thought they have deserved a big rest.

"Wait!" Fluttershy panicked "One of us needs to be awake, just in case. We can't just doze off both!"

Quickly, to counter a possible objection from Pinkie she added "Just in case. You never know what can happen now. We're not in just the middle of nowhere any more. We're in its center! So, we should be careful.. that is, if you don't mind."

Neither of ponies liked the idea Fluttershy purposed, but she was right. There had been a time for fairy tales, but since then time has long passed. And so, Pinkie decided first to guard their sleeping space.

Fluttershy fell to her rest. Sitting besides the gentle and cute Fluttershy, although a little dusty from the dirt, Pinkie looked over the horizon. Ignoring the castle, she tried to feel the nature and maybe even meditate. Relax herself and pass the time until Fluttershy woke up.

* * *

><p>Typically for her, Fluttershy dreamt of death. At first, the dream was a half conscious black void before her eyes. Slightly, feelings of frustration and rage started dripping into the picture of nothingness. Confused Fluttershy found herself with Pinkie Pie's after the black picture violently burnt down.<p>

"Fluttershy, are you paying any attention to what I'm saying? Or are you dreaming?" agitated, Pinkie scanned Fluttershy. With a obvious grumpy attitude, she turned around towards the rocket launcher. They were in Poniville, in Pinkie's "hideout".

"Now..." she continue lamenting about the impending doom. Pausing for a moment, Pinkie constructed the train of thought which her words will follow "... you'll be using this as you're obviously more destructive than me". Taking the rocket launcher, Pinkie continued "What I'm worried about is what will happen after we win Poniville back". She gave the launcher to innocent looking Fluttershy "There's a lot of zombies all around Equestria. It's just a matter of time we attract them here". Suddenly realising how dirty from the gunpowder her hooves were, Pinkie ran towards the bucket of water in the corner of this small hideout. Washing her hooves, the speech she was having went uninterrupted "That means that we'll need to find a way to banish the whole zombie race".

Uncomfortable and scared Fluttershy looked at the rocket launcher in her hands. "Is this really me?" she thought. Her pony ears heard the sound of heavy metal clicking. It was Pinkie Pie; she was standing on two legs, arming herself with the coolest pistols in the room. Fluttershy admired Pinkie Pie on her enthusiastic approach to slaughter, but only a little!

After catching a glimpse of uncertainty on Fluttershy's face, Pinkie slowed down. She lowered herself down to all four hooves and with her front right hoof touched Fluttershy's face.

"Wake up" Pinkie said. "Look around you, you've got nothing and you're fighting for your life"

"But..." Fluttershy's spirit fell into a pit of sorrow. "I don't want to... Is it the right thing..."

Pinkie Pie crossed her eyes with Fluttershy. Seriously, Pinkie Pie talked "They destroyed your life. You've got only one friend now. You happy now? Where are others? Yes, they killed everyponi. Make them pay."

Fluttershy suddenly felt sick. And she overflew with rage. Something was waking up in her, again.

Swiftly, the pink pony ran to the window and looked at the street.

"Let's go." she said

* * *

><p>Frank, the zombie was confused. For a week now, he's been wandering through this cartoonish wonderland. He didn't like it. Somehow, his instincts were telling him this was not his home and pony body not his natural form. But what did he know? He was stupid. Then again, it wasn't a problem because all his friends were also. Danny, Joe, Ricky, Al and Steve were not much smarter than he was. Frank was at a loss of what to do. For five days now, he's been starving as he didn't see anything tasty to eat around. "Maybe his friends had a pineapple or something that they'd like to gamble for" he thought. Ever since invading Equestria, all he did was gamble.<p>

Frank was a lazy zombiepony with a limply front left hoof. Ever since he was revived from the dead, his adopted parents and teachers told him that he'd become next big thing. With only one limply leg, he'd become the fastest zombiepony of them all. All hopes were on him, but when the mistress, guardian of all the zombieponies actually sent him to Equestria, he failed. Procrastination, zombie's worst nightmare consumed him.

Having decided to go back to "Sweetzombie Sweets" pub, Frank lagged down the street. Minding his own business and remembering the old days, he was suddenly killed. A big, roaring explosion consumed half of the street in a fire. A sound of metal screeching overflowed the air for a moment. Before they could put their hooves over their poor ears, a house collapsed over zombiepony survivors. A rocket flew through the street, over to the other side of Ponyville. Another big explosion echoed and launched the whole city into a state of mayhem. The gentle veil of secured world and zombiepony victory dissolved by Fluttershy's rage.

Wailing powerfully enough for the whole Poniville to tremble from fear, Fluttershy's figure appeared from the smoke put up by explosion. When the nearest zombies turned towards her, she had a short speech. Ripping her throat with impossibly high and rough frequency, Fluttershy howled "I am Fluttershy!". Exiting the smoke, her yellow colour was becoming visible. Face of the pony has been distorted by a glass of hate. "Hear me all of you!" she continued, stopping for a moment, only to get a little air. Her neck hurt and she could feel her veins overflowing with hot lava "You killed my friends and you're going to die like dogs now!"

Stopping in front of the horrified crowd, with a rocket launcher on her back, Flutterage trembled from hate. "Game over" she fired the rocket launcher. From behind her, Pinkie took her .357 Magnum revolver and started covering Fluttershy's rear.

This city was going to burn with all it's residents. Burn in the colour of my rage. I'm so mighty. Your existence will be nullified. Look how easy you fall! HAHA! You're but mere helpless, broken crystals under my hooves. You will never ever hurt my hooves again. I'll smash you. This ammunition is ammunition of my rage! Break in my explosions! Yes, I'm powerfull, I'm the law! YES! INVINCIBLE!

Flutterage continued firing as she got covered in a coat of more and more blood. More and more dust. More and more destruction. She and Pinkie danced a dance of death. Fluttershy was the leader and Pinkie covered her. The fight went on for only a few minutes. Every zombiepony was finished soon. More of them were sure to come in the impending days from all over Equestria. The fight was long from over, but for now, it felt righteous and it felt good. It was the first victory in the war.

* * *

><p>With her heart beating violently, Fluttershy woke up in the desolate land of east, next to Pinkie Pie. It was middle of the night. Pitch black.<p>

"Pinkie? I woke up. Are you here?"

"Pinkie?"

"Yes, of course I'm here, you silly!" Pinkie Pie was cheerful and in good mood.

"Nice to have you around again, Fluttershy. It is so lonely with you sleeping. Oh! We're gonna swap places now? All right, but I'll stay awake a little more, so you get all woken up. You're maybe still sleepy!" Pinkie Pie bursted with playfulness.

"Ummm, Pinkie, I always admire your optimism. But how do you keep that nice appearance? Sorry for asking you again but I don't get it" Fluttershy was rueful.

"War dreams. Again?" Pinkie Pie tried to look at Fluttershy's face. Unfortunately, it was too dark

"Fluttershy, I've said this a million times to you and I'll say another million if it helps you eventually – what happened we'll change, but in the meantime you need to lead your own life."

"I know, but it doesn't help..."

"Well, maybe you need just a little more time" Pinkie quickly warped up the topic in hope that Fluttershy will take it as her own mission this way.

Due to the nightly cold, the ponies pressed their bodies together, feeling the heat of each other. They still saw nothing. It was pitch black.

Suddenly, totally random, Pinkie Pie threw a question on Fluttershy "When we won Poniville, what made you think that the answer to banishing all zombieponies was in Everfree forest? I've never quite got that"

"I woke up there when the apocalypse started. It seemed natural at the time to return" Fluttershy's voice showed a little pride. She was happy she has done something and not just dragged along with Pinkie, the commander of the squad.

The ponies didn't say a word after that. Pinkie went to the world of wacky dreams soon. They weren't as fun as they were before the incident, but they still helped her relax. Fluttershy guarded the camp with her hearing.

* * *

><p>2.3: Point of Creation<p>

Pinkie Pie realised that she wasn't dreaming a few moments after she thought a phoenix was rising at the end of the world. A majestic beast lighting the world was actually the morning sun rising over the sky. It was morning.

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie jumped and started running around the tree the ponies spent last night under.

"I woke up! We need to pack! Time to go!" Pinkie was anxious to finally see the castle.

Without losing any time, the ponies quickly packed all of their supplies. They checked the food and first aid kit for the quantity and quality of products left. No words interrupted them, this was nothing special, just another routine check. Ponies calculated how long it'll last and Fluttershy flew with it on the top of the tree. No animal they saw living here will be able to take it from there. With their supplies hidden, the two decided to study the eerie castle hanging from the sky.

Only a few minutes worth of walk and the ponies were already at the gates of the gigantic fortress. The only problem was that there was no gate.

"Fuck." Pinkie Pie yelled.

Between Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and castle there was quite a few meters of distance. They'd gladly walk it, but the problem was that ponies could not walk on air. Lifting her head towards the air Pinkie Pie admired the height she would need to jump to get into the big building hoovering high over her head. On the other hand Fluttershy was looking at the ground in front of her. It was yellow, a desert colour and coated in dark shadow of that castle thing high up in the air. She saw no buildings on the ground, nor any elevators to rise them up.

"Pinkie, I see no way to get us up. No staircase nor elevator. It's time I use my wings for something useful for the second time ever." Fluttershy stated totally unamused.

Thus, she grabbed Pinkie Pie in her hands and Pinkie Pie hugged her. The two ponies, now having a tight grip on each other, started the risky mission. Fluttershy tensed her wing muscles and started flapping. Fluttery wings soon turned into wide wingboners that lifted the two ponies up. With a grin saying "Fuck you gravity, I found someone better, I'm breaking up with you" she flew up fully satisfied by this turn of events. It was hard to lift herself up from the earth with Pinkie's weight, but now she fixed an old problem bugging her. The time she let go of Twilight in the first episode of the television series. That was not a good debut. Concentrating onto the air currents and wind, Fluttershy had no time to notice her surroundings. On the other hand, Pinkie Pie could do only that. Watching Fluttershy pouring all her strength into defying gravity, Pinkie was amazed but also a little worried that it may be too much for her. So, Pinkie did only thing she could do to fix the problem – she ignored it. Turning her head all the time around as if she was a camera making a landscape photo, Pinkie made the flight even more difficult to Fluttershy, but the yellow pony did not waste her energy to complain. In fact, she tried to fly even more, she did not have to be fragile one anymore. She enjoyed being the hero with zero complaints.

Reaching the height the castle was situated on, Fluttershy now needed to observe the stone wall of the fortress so she wouldn't crash into it. Reminded on their height by the wall, Pinkie tried looking down; she barely saw the tree they slept under from this altitude. Except for the potential problems which fall from here would cause, everything seemed to be going well. At least, until vicious wind draped the air. Luckily, Pinkie Pie just saw a window on the bland surface of the vertical castle wall. They needed to descend there.

With wind continuously bawling through their ears, Pinkie screamed to make Fluttershy notice the window. Unfortunately, she did not hear even a word. Completely focused onto keeping them airborne, Fluttershy locked her ears far away from the point of her focus. Ascending themselves to the top of the gigantic castle, Fluttershy battled the winds fiercely. Neither of the ponies knew how long has it passed. It seemed though, that the end was near. Both of the ponies were shaking by this point, desperately trying to hold on each other and not to let go. Pinkie was starting to think that they're goning to fall, but Fluttershy suddenly swung her over the edge of the wall. The floor felt hot, probably due to the sun's rays. Following Pinkie, Fluttershy flew a few meters over the same wall and then stopped fluttering her wings, falling down to the rocky floor. The loud punches of the wind stopped. Here, ponies were in a lee.

Fluttershy was gasping for air loudly. She was hot, her cheeks were red and her body was all sweaty from the ascend. The floor was hot; she needed to get somewhere cold. Fluttershy rose her body up from the floor and with lowered head and messed up, chaotic hair style dragged herself to the nearest shade. Pinkie Pie soon followed. Tired, Fluttershy took some time to rest while examining her surroundings. Pinkie Pie waited silently.

Not surprisingly, the two were in what seemed a rocky balcony on the edge of the castle, in between two high towers rising both left and right. Not exactly what they expected.

"Pinkie, let's go into this place. Stay on guard." Fluttershy was determined. She started walking towards the doors leading deeper into this fortress. Her hair was still a mess. She was glad Rarity wasn't here to see it.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie expected either a thousand of chimeras and monsters to attack them or over nine thousand apple trees hanging over lusty green grass. However, none of that was found. This place seemed to have a coldly calculated design. Mathematically attentive and considerate, as if someone worshipped geometries in this place. Pinkie Pie once read a book about the underground pony subculture that worshipped Nightmare Moon. This place reminded her of how those ponies celebrated pentagrams and some alien moon geometries. She felt uncertain of what waited ahead.<p>

Fluttershy didn't expect anything of this place. So far, to her it seemed tolerable. In fact, it seemed a little friendly. There were no labyrinths nor traps. Walls were made of light brown stone. This place reminded her of Twilight and her meticulous planning. The only thing this place lacked was a tourist guide.

The ponies continued walking down the hallway, towards the heart of this architectural miracle.

The walk lasted for what seemed forever. The hallway did not break into a room nor did it grow apart into more hallways. There were only two ways to move – forward and backward. To the disappointment of both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, the place seemed anti climatic. There were no visible evidence of an old civilisation nor any spectacular revelations.

And thus, the hallway ended in a dead end. It was the end of the road. And their hopes. Fluttershy was first to react angry to the finale of this place: "What the fuck?". Pinkie Pie soon followed with a disappointed gasp.

"I made a promise to myself. That I'd return everything to normal. What is this?" Fluttershy had a monologue, completely ignoring Pinkie Pie.

"And then, my heart started to ache, after I found that place is. USELESS." she aggressively started to sound melodramatic. Somewhat like Rarity when overwhelmed with failure.

"Failure. No, this place is too strange, there must be something here!" Fluttershy ended, looking at the ceiling for any sign of magical reaction. To Pinkie it looked as if Fluttershy was going to collapse dramatically, to get a better effect.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie started to be suspicious.

"This place looks familiar. Deja vu! We've been here before!" Pinkie continued. Then she went silent.

"umm... Pinkie? This may be strange, but I feel as if this is some big dream. Not just the castle but this whole... apocalypse thing"

"I feel that way all the time silly, but now that you mention it, it felt more like a TV show before..." Pinkie was ready for them to conclude something shocking.

Taking a few moments to quietly rethink everything they were interrupted by a crushing sound. Soon, something split corridor into half, both up and down. It was as if castle was sliced in two parts. A big hole divided castle in two parts. It did not fall. Instead, Twilight Sparkle appeared in front of them.

"Twilgiht!" the two jumped towards her.

Instead of hugging them, she suddenly dispersed in the air with a message: "You're ruining everything."

Soon the castle started to crumble. Walls started to shift towards each other. Fluttershy was fast to react; the crack on the floor from a few moments ago was still there. She pushed Pinkie Pie down it and jumped herself only a moment later. The ponies ended badly bruised while falling down. Down the crack, they were soon under the castle with ground quickly approaching. Only due to luck, Fluttershy was able to grab Pinkie Pie and slow themselves not to die on impact with earth. Instantly rising from the earth, looking at the sky to see what will happen, Fluttershy was pumped with adrenaline. The castle was annihilated. Instead, a tiny metallic sphere was on it's place. And it seemed to be collapsing. On the far east, over the most distant mountains the ponies could see, there was no sky. A black void replaced it. It seemed strange. Then it hit her – it was getting nearer. Fluttershy trembled from fear as she watched total annihilation. World was being dissolved.

"Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy screamed. Pinkie Pie, still recovering from the fall looked toward Fluttershy.

"World's ending!" Fluttershy's wail filled the air.

"We need to run."

To be continued.


	3. Act III

Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy's Zombie Crisis: Act III

* * *

><p>3.1: Vanquished<p>

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie screamed having just processed the latest happenings. Intense storms of light and thunder could been seen from Pinkie Pie's location. Beyond the mountains of east lay hellish black void. No sound came from the white line where world crumbled into darkness. Sound died, light faded and Pony Earth seemed to be turning into dust. Pinkie was in awe, but constant bumps the Earth made, somewhat bothered her while she observed this unnatural event. Pinkie Pie wanted to run, but this was such an epic sight, something she longed to see since dawn of her life and she wanted to observe it forever. Life is just a story she lived in and now it was engrossed in the most intense, world defining, epic opera of death ever to be recorded in someone's eyes. Her hooves shivered and the pony heart in her chest felt as if it had a heart attack. Laying on her back, suddenly the pink pony experienced regret in the fact how she failed to finish her mission with Fluttershy. It hit her from nowhere, a natural, regretting feeling of sorrow. For Pinkie, life was always an interesting, interactive movie with endless, although pointless stories to tell. Someone must have written it, right? If not, it'd be meaningless. What story needed was a crazy pony who always in danger saved her friends, every story needs such a character. Pinkie Pie had predispositions to be one of ultimate examples to ever try this job. Life needs to have a diverse cast of characters. Pinkie as a little filly wanted to help life to be diverse, colourful as never before. And now she was watching the world end.

What am I doing? You stupid mare, Pinkie! No, don't embrace death! My life always was a movie, TV series or a book, but it never was about death. A good twist holds not nearly as much value as a life does. You stupid mare, get up!

Pinkie broke the link between her eyes and the ending opera in the east. Having turned head towards the earth, her front hooves pushed her body up in a sitting position. Her eyes lowered to scan the dusty ground.

"No" she whispered.

Pinkie Pie was on the box of supply she and Fluttershy hid on the tree before this cursed expedition. In moment of clear intuition she was horrified by what she had done. The crate was in motion, slowly running away from world's end. Turning her head behind herself, she confirmed her suspicions. Poor, exhausted and wounded, pale Fluttershy has been using her last adrenaline molecules to push the crate. By binding a rope around herself and the crate, she was transporting Pinkie far away from the danger. Although this probably wouldn't seem much of an situation to the viewer of this story, Pinkie Pie knew she will have to explain and apologize to Fluttershy. To her, this was a big thing and if this were a story, she would have to make up her peace and morals with other characters.

"Where was I all this time? To think that I haven't reacted to my surroundings..."

Having energetically jumped from the crate, Pinke opened it quickly. She wasn't the fastest mare in Equestria for no reason. Silly Dash, could you have really thought you're faster than Pinkie Pie? Pinkie had a quick laughter session inside her mind. Having gazed over the supplies, Pinkie, under the influence of stress momentarily decided that they didn't need them. Screw the supplies, we need to run fast!

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy unenthusiastically due to lack of energy, screamed after realizing that her friend jumped from the crate. She stopped and turned towards Pinkie.

"You're barely standing!" Pinkie Pie was in a sinister mood. Pinkie quickly looked behind herself, towards the east. She now knew where they were. Fluttershy pushed Pinkie over the half of the cursed valley the castle used to stood in. They were heading west. Fluttershy did a remarkable job.

"wow" Pinkie muttered while scanning Fluttershy again. Still thinking, she ran few meters towards Fluttershy, struggling with the sandstorm, that until now seemed only as eye candy. Now, it was a serious problem to walk.

Standing only on half of the height she usually stood on, it was obvious that Fluttershy's legs were malfunctioning. The mares gazed into each others eyes. They knew Fluttershy couldn't walk any more.

"Fluttershy, lay down and rest. I'll use the first aid kit to help you" Pinkie Pie acted as an authority "We're not going forward anymore. Now, you need to sleep!"

Before the two could even start to argue, Fluttershy collapsed on the ground. Although Pinkie Pie expected from her to go unconscious, she didn't. A little surprised, Pinkie was happy that the two will have time to talk now.

"Do you feel it?" Fluttershy asked somewhat apathetic, but rebellious.

"What? The black thing devouring earth?" Pinkie hysterically chewed up her words before releasing them in the public.

"Yes" Fluttershy exhaled loudly.

Ponies were now sure that it was just as bad as expected. Funny, they both thought, how in time of great peril, not many words are needed to understand what others contemplated. It was dangerous to stay here, they might die. But Fluttershy couldn't move forward right now. They were staying, there was no energy left to argue about the best move.

Fluttershy was happy. Pinkie Pie decided to stay with her. For a moment it seemed like this will be a failed attempt at a talk, as only thing ponies did was breathing. They froze at their places and nervously listened for the sign of everything dissolving along with them. Luckily, destruction was still far away.

Pinkie Pie soon started a talk "I don't know how much time we got, but I'm sorry for you having to drag me around. If it weren't for my over inflated ego, we'd be far away from here..."

Pinkie continued apologising furiously "You could have just leave me, but you didn't. I'm very grateful and sorry this happened..."

With a tortured line, rooted deep in her voice, Fluttershy tried to stay firm "heh. It is my problem I took you. If you're right and we die now, I'll be mad at you for doing this and myself for not leaving her. If we live, then just forget this."

"Now, lets get to business" Fluttershy was visibly serious "What was that castle. Any ideas?"

Pinkie was visibly shocked by this act Fluttershy made. Fluttershy took the friendship talk Pinkie was planing to have and shredded it into pieces by bluntly muttering a few sentences. For a few moments, her brain jammed waiting for Fluttershy to react, but she realized that ain't happening. Fluttershy obviously cut all her ties to small talk. It was her superpower in extreme situations. Just like when she vanquished the dragon when Pinkie still thought of life as a TV show. Those were the times... life was so good that it looked like a children TV show. If they were to get out of this alive, Pinkie was sure she'll try to visualize at least one more season of pony TV show. No, this was the problem. Why think about stupid things like this. Oh, Pinkie... Why am I so distracted? Fluttershy is the one who has the power to push everything aside in a critical situation. It'd be best if I followed her example. That's what I always wanted to be, but I ended being a comic relief mare. Is it really what I am destined to be? Say something inteligent. Use your intuition Pinkie...

"The castle seemed real!" Pinkie blurted out.

"What?" Fluttershy was confused. Afraid of being too stupid to follow the conversation now, she asked quickly and authoritatively, but unsure of her capacities to solve this riddle "Please explain more!"

"I don't know" Pinkie Pie felt extremely awkward. "It seemed like... like..." she was indecisive what to say "like I'm dreaming. But I can't wake up because I'm not dreaming..."

"Pinkie... that makes no sense. Even if it is true, it doesn't help us. Next idea!"

Mouth of the two mares were dry. No ideas. Their fear of futile talk had come true. They had nothing to say. Dread made them curl. They waited for hours doing nothing but rethinking their lives.

Pinkie wandered what will the end be like? She was happy with her life. It was a good show. But it was far from what she wanted and how she wanted to end it. She wanted more character development!

Fluttershy just thought of nothing. At least she tried. She was angry. Waiting for her energy to return, finally she fell in angsty asleep.

* * *

><p>3.2: Sanctum<p>

It was a dream. Again. And it was about war. Again. She already dreamt of world's end. She already relived waking up in Everfree Forest. She already saw her reunion with Pinkie Pie. And she already dreamt of vanquishing the zombieponies from the city. She dreamt of staining her hands with blood. There were not many horrible things left for her to dream of. And the biggest fear has already come to fruition in real life. Every bad dream was a sanctum where she could rest from real problems. So, what does my subconscious have in mind for me today?

Everything was black, but something started shining. Soon she was in front of Everfree forest. Fluttershy knew what was this. She already fought the zombies in Ponyville. Her instincts told her at that time that to defeat all zombieponies left in equestria, she had to find answers in haunted forest near Poniville. And she did. And thus, the dream started.

Thirty meters long, branches from the highest birch trees in Equestria welcomed Fluttershy into Everfree forest, like some kind of a gate. The door under the gate was a black shade that forest cast at it's visitors. Welcome into our hidden universe of mystery and unknown, the forest greeted all it's visitors.

"Fluttershy, where should you go now?" yellow pony asked herself. It was bewildering. No clues, nothing. How, where or why should she go in?

"I'll just improvise" she thought.

"Can I fly?" no, there's too much vegetation to do it.

"No, wait Fluttershy!" she had an inventive thought.

Backtracking a few meters, out of the forest, she flew up. Ten meters in the air. Twenty meters. Thirty meters. She saw the roof, tree tops of the forest. From her current position, forest seemed to go on forever.

"It's big, but you can fly over it, until you see something" she had an idea.

"But what is it I'm looking for?" Fluttershy asked herself.

"I don't know, but I can't sit and do nothing all day!"

Fluttershy flew over the tree tops with wide opened eyes looking for anything that could help her. And then, Pinkie Pie woke her up.

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy, Fluttershy!"<p>

"Pinkie!"

"You're alive Fluttershy!"

"You look dead scared Pinkie!"

"I do?"

"What happened!"

"I thought you were dead, Fluttershy!"

"No, I'm not!"

"I can see that!"

"Right. Can you move Fluttershy?"

Having Pinkie's panic outbreak reduced to nothing, Fluttershy got up and started checking herself. She was better and could walk. One look at the sky showed that nothing has changed. Sandstorm was brewing and blackness was waiting at the end of the horizon.

"Shall we go now? I'm better." Fluttershy was calm.

"I don't see any problem with it then. Only where are we going? The world seems sick. How are we supposed to make it better?" Pinkie Pie was in the middle of internal monologue which was perfect as her response to Fluttershy.

Fastly, she continued: "I've thought about going to Celestia's castle. There may be some interesting secrets there!"

"No." Fluttershy was fast to react.

"We're going to Everfree forest." Fluttershy was determined. To make sure Pinkie doesn't counter her with another suggestion, Fluttershy looked her seriously in the eyes. Pinkie Pie backed down.

The two ponies started moving. Pinkie Pie was slightly bothered by Fluttershy taking the upper position and leaving her in the dark about what she's thinking. She owed her life to Fluttershy though. Pinkie Pie was immensely grateful to Fluttershy. After all, she saved her. This seemed as if they were no longer mares of old times. They evolved with time. Funny, Pinkie Pie thought, how everyone changes when isolated out of regular company and sent into another world with critical problems. This seemed as a perfect therapy for anypony. This should be patented and used to cure problems ponies may have.

"Umm, Fluttershy, why Everfree Forest? Why are we going there?" Pinkie was very curious, as usual.

"You know of the time when we've won the battle in Ponyville? The time I left you to guard it while I check something?" Fulttershy said, shutting up for Pinkie to think a little.

The Pink pony started her brain. She remembered Fluttershy leaving her bazooka to Pinkie with words "I've got something to check, make sure to guard this until I return. That is, if you're ok with it..." Pinkie did it. For a few hours she wandered the bleak Poniville. There was no one present in it, what was a blessing. It meant they made the job well. While dashing towards old Cupcake Place, her favorite restaurant, her mind was full of future predictions. Will the zombieponies from all over Equestria hurl into Ponyville to destroy the last of the Pony resistance, the two graceful and deadly mares? Where will they attack from? Is there a lot if em? What if there are none?

Pinkie Pie looked at Fluttershy in front of her, leading the way. She saw how her legs were weak and a little clumsy. It's a miracle that Fluttershy could walk with this little rest. She didn't have a watch, but Fluttershy couldn't have been lying on the plane earlier for more than hour and a half. Deciding that she's not going to say anything, Pinkie Pie resumed her retrospection. She thought a lot while Fluttershy was missing. She inspected only a few of the houses around the Cupcake Place, including that one, the place with most tasty memories in whole of Equestria. And then, Fluttershy flew back to Poniville, screaming as if she saw herself drawn in a porn act. She said only one thing - "There will probably be no zombieponies left to make problems"

Right now, Pinkie Pie was on a verge of asking Fluttershy what happened in her exploration earlier. She seemed terrified at that time and Pinkie knew it could be too much for her. Now, she was much more hardened mare. Shall she ask her?

"Fluttershy. I want to ask you about..."

"I know, I've just been delaying the talk"

After a few seconds, impatient Pinkie Pie shoot the next question out of her mouth "Sooo... are you going to tell me?"

A little uneasy, Fluttershy decided "At the camp, when we stop to rest"

Pinkie had no patience, she built up an immense pressure in her chest, anticipating the moment she hears it all. Fortunately, she used it well. Instead of getting frustrated as Spike trying to catch Rarity bathing, she canalized it into her hooves and walked faster. Two mares were happy with their progress. As they traveled out of the cursed valley, the wind started to blow into their backs, allowing them to travel faster. In front of them was a few more days of journey.

* * *

><p>3.3: Talk<p>

It was the morning. Last night mares were too exhausted to talk. They just went to sleep with a wish – please, don't wither away world, let us have tomorrow. Fluttershy was first to wake up. Her body was killing her with pain. She woke Pinkie up. The two immediately continued their walk. The sandstorm was gone. Warming up their muscles, starting the walk slowly, the mares had a talk with usual "good morning" messages.

"Good morning Pinkie Pie"

"Good morning to you too, Fluttershy"

"Look! If you look at the west, the sky is still blue!" Pinkie Pie was extasic.

Fluttershy gave her just a little smile as a response. Then she remembered she needed to explain things to Pinkie, so she sorted out memories, or at least what she could remember.

"Pinkie, I've said yesterday that I'd fill you up with information about what happened and I'm going to do it. Now listen..."

Pinkie Pie was in a good mood. Today didn't seem as horrible as yesterday and Fluttershy kept her promise. Everything still wasn't lost. With this thought, she turned her attention towards her ears. She listened to Fluttershy's tale.

"The event was nothing special. Sorry to break it to you this way, but... it really wasn't! I flew over the forest a little and saw some castle ruins similar to the one from yesterday. There was nothing much in. Just ruins..."

Fluttershy wasn't visibly upset by having to talk about this, but it was clear that she wanted to end this talk as fast as she could.

"Then I saw... Twilight." Fluttershy lowered her voice

"She said that I needed to taste hell. That I was a weak pony unworthy of exiting the existance of suffering"

The yellow pony paused for four seconds, visibly selecting her next words.

"Then she became a little more gentle and said that I needed to find redemption. That's all!"

Fluttershy turned to Pinkie Pie and halted, desperately looking for a reaction showing that Pinkie believes her. "You believe me, right?"

"Yes"

Pinkie Pie was very unsure if this short talk was true. In fact, if the story is true, it didn't help the situation and if it was Fluttershy's first lie, what could Pinkie do? Beat Fluttershy? Holy laughter and sweets, that wasn't Pinkie's favorite hobby. Guess she'll have to believe Fluttershy, like friends believe in each other all the time in movies.

Pinkie strengthened the belief in Fluttershy that she believed her "Well, this doesn't help us. Let's just go there. By the way, that place wasn't destroyed?"

"No, it was not. I didn't exactly enter it."

And so the pony duo went forward. Two days till the first big river and water source. One week before grass became a usual sight. Two weeks until they entered meadows through the gates of Equestria, now coated in ruin, but still their home. Three weeks and the duo was back in their top shape, arriving into Ponivile.

* * *

><p>3.4: Homecoming<p>

Fluttershy slowed down drastically. She barely lifted her hooves off the ground and moved slowly. This wasn't a walk anymore, it was a slow movement made for the sake of not halting. She and Pinkie were back in Ponyvile, the old home. Fluttershy's face muscles relaxed and jaw droped down a bit, making her seem more benevolent. She wanted to like this place and feel warm, for this was her home. She did feel terrible nostalgia after it and it was killing her insides right now, but what she was feeling it for wasn't this. Empty ruins like these are not her home, this is just a symbol of her old, defunct, dead, unexisting life she longed for.

Decadent houses along this abandoned, rotted street meant nothing. Ponivile was a bleak ruin of something gone.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy got herself together

"We're going, there's nothing for us here!" boldly Fluttershy commanded.

Pinkie Pie was in the middle of planing. She wanted to clean her house and make it all shinny! That would be so nice to do for this sad town! Unfortunately, Fluttershy had a different idea; they had a job to do. Period. Bothered by this, Pinkie settled with Fluttershy's idea; they would go to her home, but only to take the rocket launcher.

Coughing form the dust breeding in the air, the two grabbed quickly ammunition and ran out. Pinkie was surprised by her home turning against her! Before she was able to think of a fitting revenge, Fluttershy was already carrying her on her back and flying over the Everfree forest.

Pinkie was confused. She expected a nice welcome for Fluttershy and her in Ponivile. Instead, she got dirty buildings, quiet Fluttershy and some kind of strange atmosphere. As if spectral ghost of the past was hanging over the place, damping happy emotions. Pinkie decided to shut up and bath in the bleak, quiet atmosphere of a post death infected land.

Cold wind rushing over her face made her shiver, while green trees of the forest beneath the duo quietly stood, petrified in time. Wind was howling. Tree after a tree, horizon was boring. Sky had no fun to offer. Non creative, generic clouds slowly drifted over them. Pinkie's mind went blank, until she lost all perception of time. Wind made her shiver, again and again. Then Fluttershy started descending. In a few moments they were in front of old, stone built doors. Ponies entered.

Pinkie wanted to exchange a few sentences with Fluttershy now, but the dreaded atmosphere got to her too. She had no motivation to move her mouth. The duo wandered forward from a cold, stone corridor to another cold, stone corridor, until they found the end. Just like they did in the last castle.

Fluttershy sat down "So what now? We wait..."

Full of regret and sadness, she aimlessly added "This whole world is futile. Dead end."

Pinkie Pie was unsure how to help the situation that she totally understood as hopeless, for once in her life. Then she decided on Fluttershy's therapy: "Here, have this rocket launcher. Blow some holes in the wall. Just let us backtrack, we don't want to be crushed!"

"Pinkie... you go. I don't care any more."

Pinkie Pie was in shock. She was so happy that she didn't already give the rocket launcher to Fluttershy, she'd kill them both! Pinkie threw it away down the corridor.

"Pinkie, why didn't you give it to me?" Fluttershy was agitated.

"You're not gonna kill us!" she exploded. "Are you crazy! You're..."

Twilight was in front of them.

Fluttershy was quick to trigger her mouth angrily "Let us see how you're going to explain this to us! Heh!"

Having no time to react, Twilight was hit with an extremely hard punch from Fluttershy. Flutterage released all of her aggression out. All insane thoughts she ever had in her life that stored deep under her timid, cute and shy surface, exploded. Twisted ideas and experiences she felt in last few months concentrated in her hooves. Twilight got charged at by Flutterage's head. A front left hoof punched her. Then the right one. After that Fluttershy turned her flank towards Twilight and did a double back hoof punch. Fluttershy was no nice pony. Like all others, she had her hopes and dreams. No one had the authority of taking them from her!

Instead of trying to stop this and making a joke, full of dread on her face, Pinkie Pie decided to let Fluttershy do this. World was no longer a comedy. Sometimes it's a dead serious place. Pinkie Pie sat and waited for the outcome. World no longer revolved around her. This was time to let Fluttershy lead this battle. She made a real epiphany!

Twilight was at the floor coughing. Fluttershy was waiting for her next move, so she could beat some answers from her. Pinkie was waiting for Fluttershy to finish. Fluttershy wanted to see Twilight explaining this in a way for no one to get hurt, but did not have any hopes of finding that answer. Twilight is going to suffer.

Twilight smiled "You both learned your lessons before I thought you will"

Fluttershy was enraged by the egocentric and rude sound of Twilight's voice. Twilight's gonna get some more ass kicking!

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy felt strange.

"Are you too feeling like you're exiting your body? I feel like I'm exiting this world!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

Soon the ponies opened their eyes in Twilight's bookstore. It was full of books, Twilight was there. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Even Celestia!

"What is the meaning of this?" Fluttershy angrily got up. Feeling threatened, she charged onto Twilight and knocked her down. Prepearing to hit her, she screamed.

"I want EXPANATIONS" Fluttershy raged.

* * *

><p>To be concluded in Part IV.<p> 


	4. Act IV FINAL

Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie's Zombie Crisis: Final Act IV

* * *

><p>4.1: Beginning<p>

Under the symmetrical, white marble arch lay the entrance to the lost ruins of old Ponyville castle. Celestia's wonder of pony world, her grandiose and luxury castle was as old as Equestria. Throughout the thousands of years castle was built, demolished and rebuild. At it's base, under the regular halls guests visited there was an entrance to old ruins from before Celestia's birth.

Under the symmetrical, white marble arch, Celestia wasted many hours of her life. Every time she went into the catacombs of the old castle, she found something new. Today Equestria really is at the peak of civilization, but that doesn't mean old ones did not possessed something today lost. Today was her lucky day. An old magic scroll, she deciphered.

"Let me into the castle, it's me, Twilight. Celestia sent a message she needed me." Twilight was at castle entrance.

Passing royal guard, she wondered what was so urgent. From the main hall she needed to go left, then right. After that she needed to pass through a tiny corridor leading to servant rooms. Next was a descent of fifteen floors, deep under the castle. She felt colder with every step after descending into what seemed like a cave. Passing besides another guard, she saw Celestia. Celestia was patiently waiting.

"Oh, already here?" Celestia was surprised.

Calmly, she gestured Twilight to follow her. Stepping under a white marble arch and closing the big, oak door Celestia started explaining the situation to Twilight.

"I've been watching over you and reading your reports every day, Twilight. I really like your friends, but they as everyone else are not perfect. Right?"

"Well, no one is perfect, princess"

Twilight was in a good mood. This whole deal and secrecy around it made her a bit worried, but she had faith in her princess. Anyway, she continued listening Celestia. She couldn't let herself not to hear every word Princess had to say.

"These are ruins of old Poniville castle. I believe you know that, so I'll cut the history lesson. I often come here to excavate old scrolls and learn more about the ancient ponies"

Looking at Twilight she continued "And recently I've discovered some interesting magic here. I'd like you to try it out."

"I know, Twilight, that you first want to know everything about it. I'll show you the scroll, then you can decide"

The two mares continued to navigate the maze for a few more minutes before stopping. Turning her head in the direction of the scroll she wanted Twilight to read, Celestia gave her premision.

Slowly, to make sure she makes no mistakes, Twilight analyzed the magic scroll.

"This looks like some kind of a map, but geography data isn't written on it. There are two castles on the map. It seems like they are needed to maintain this spell. Celestia, is this a way to create a new world?"

Benevolently smiling at Twilight she praised her "Bravo, my top student! You got it almost perfectly. This map is a way to create a world in somepony's mind! You know what that means?"

"You mentioned my friends earlier, princess. Does this have something to do with them?"

"Yes. I've gotten an idea. Your friends Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. I'd like to try something with them..."

* * *

><p>4.2: Fluttershy<p>

Fluttershy felt unimaginable rage. Her whole life was destroyed and friends dead. Twilight was there, so she hit her. And again and again. Soon she felt strange.

"Are you too feeling like you're exiting your body? I feel like this world is ending!" Pinkie Pie screamed. They were over the castle they encountered Twilight in. And then everything was fire.

Soon the ponies opened their eyes in Twilight's bookstore. It was full of books and Twilight was there. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Even Celestia!

"What is the meaning of this?" Fluttershy angrily got up. Feeling threatened, she charged onto Twilight and knocked her down. Preparing to hit her, she screamed.

"I want EXPANATIONS"

Although trying to bash Twilight until she blurts everything out, Fluttershy was stopped. Screaming to let her go, she was levitating under princess Celestia's spell. She was taken to Celestia's castle.

"Twilight, do you want to explain the situation to Fluttersy?" Celestia was worried for the poor yellow pony.

"Y-y-yes, princess!" Twilight was obviously feeling bad.

"Fluttershy, listen carefully... everything after your waking up in Everfree forest wasn't real. The zombiepony invasion wasn't real. Nor end of the world. Princess Celestia and I thought we could help you to make your character more bold and Pinkie Pie more serious. But you interfered when you found my castle. To keep the spell from collapsing I needed to have a magic point at two places. I really didn't expect you to get that stronger so fast. I'm sorry for any problems!"

Twilight was panicking, for she could lose two of her friends. As much as she wanted to stay with Fluttershy until she calms down, she needed to explain everything to Pinkie Pie. She ran.

Celestia decided to take care of Fluttershy, she felt just as guilty for suggesting this spell as Twilight did. Fluttershy was given her own room and private time to think for a few days.

* * *

><p>"We struggle to become better ponies our whole life. Life is a challenge. My timid and shy mind was always like a wall stopping me from realising my wishes. I always wanted to change myself. Everypony craves for better and sometimes we're ready to do anything for it."<p>

Fluttershy was resting in the middle of some room in Celestia's mansion. Feeling broken and naïve, she struggled with her daemons. Room she lay in was shining white. In the middle of the room, black pillows were sleeping and Fluttershy contemplating over them.

"My life was normal before I ended in hell. Zombies attacked, everyone vanished and world ended. After all, it was just a bad dream..."

"In my adventure I learned how to be assertive. I learned how to fight for myself. Somewhere along my journey my shyness was hurt and died. I'm still not sure where it skeleton was left."

"Should I forgive Twilight? Probably... I changed, but I'm not all that different person. I don't want to hold grudges. But first I want to see her. And Pinkie Pie."

"Celestia?" Fluttershy yelled.

"I want to see Twilight and Pinkie Pie"

* * *

><p>4.3: Normal Life<p>

Twilight's library was in silence. Twilight on one side, feeling down and sad for throwing hell spell on her friends. On the other side there was Fluttershy with a firm, judging look at her face. Twilight was scared of being rejected.

Rising her look up, to look into Fluttershy's eyes Twilight cried "I'll never do anything like this again. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy broke the invisible barrier between them and stepped up towards Twilight "I'm still the same old Futtershy. I killed a few hundred zombieponies, but that doesn't change my core self – I always forgive. Apology accepted. I just want to return into normal life. Just... don't you ever enchant me without me knowing first or I might seriously injure you. Twilight I could have lost my mind there..."

Two ponies wanted to hug, but Pinkie Pie suddenly entered the room. Both didn't see her for last few days. They were afraid.

Pinkie Pie entered the room slowly. "Did you two made peace with each others? I'll be blunt. Twilight tried to make you more assertive and me a little more serious. She wanted to help us in her twisted way. Fluttershy, please get over it and let's continue our life normally. I don't want tension in my Ponivile. I'm angry Twilight, but I'll try to forgive. That is all."

Fluttershy gave Pinkie a small smile "I'm happy you're good"

"Oh no, I'm not good. I just want everything to get good soon!"

"You're up for a party, Pinkie?"

"Not now. Let's all six of us go out one of these days... Fluttershy, hope to see you soon" Pinkie Pie exited the room and went home.

Turning towards Twilight, Fluttershy remembered of her unsuccessful try to call some pony out before all this shit happened "Twilight, I've got some things to attend to. Let's go out later just as Pinkie Pie suggested."

She exited Twilight's library.

Slowly strolling towards her old love interest's house she was having an inner conflict. In last few months that didn't actually happen, she bonded with Pinkie Pie as only pony in the world too much to think of boys and other ponies now. Should she continue going to ask this guy out? It didn't feel right. Fluttershy stopped.

She turned around and ran towards Pinkie Pie's house with a smile. Her heart shivered. Fluttershy still felt wournable and shaken, she needed a hug of a mare that got through the same hardship she did.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, here I come!"


End file.
